Bruises
by ofcourseitsyaoi
Summary: Kuroko is seemingly distraught after having to move back in with his parents, and Kagami is beginning to notice. When bruises are randomly appearing on the small boy's body, everyone suspects it's a bully outside of school; but no one could guess it's his own parents abusing him at home. Contains Strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang to announce the beginning of 3rd period at Seirin High, the steady chattering of the students dimming as everyone went to class. Kuroko Tetsuya sat at his desk near the back of the room, his chin propped on his hand. In front of him, the beast known as Kagami Taiga sat, scratching his head as he quarreled with advanced algorithms. Kuroko would usually be doing the same, as he was very diligent with his studies; but today, he was just out of it. He stared absentmindedly out the window of the 2nd floor, watching the birds chasing each other in the summer air. It was a perfect day; but Kuroko didn't seem to notice.

"Eh, Kuroko…" Kagami whispered over his shoulder, catching the blue-haired boy's attention. "What's the answer to #6?" Kuroko would always help Kagami with his studies, but when he looked down at his own answer sheet, there was nothing. Kagami seemed to notice, for he instantly whipped around in his desk. "Hey, why aren't there any answers on your paper?!"

"Oh…I just don't feel like doing math, Kagami-kun…sorry," Kuroko murmured softly, returning his eyes to the window. Kagami wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

_Kuroko not doing math? _He though, turning back to his own work. _Probably just an off day._ Without his unlimited source of information operational, Kagami was at a loss. He resorted to tugging at his hair frustratingly and doodling crude anime figures on his paper, but at the end of the class, he was intellectually drained.

"Uggghh, I hate algorithms…" Kagami moaned as he walked alongside Kuroko towards their next class. Kuroko sipped at his strawberry milkshake, mumbling in response to Kagami's griping. Kagami looked down at him curiously, sensing the shift in his usual demeanor. As he looked closer, he saw dark rings under his eyes, which were cast towards the floor grimly. A thickness formed in Kagami's gut at the sight of such a disheveled Kuroko. "Hey, Kuroko, you feeling alright?"

Kuroko glanced at Kagami briefly, nodding slightly. Kagami gazed down at him worriedly, picking at his bottom lip, getting lost in his thoughts. _What's wrong with Kuroko? Does he have a new girlfriend? Is it relationship troubles? Maybe his grades are dropping? _ Thoughts swam around his head as he sat in chemistry, barely paying attention to the teacher.

Eventually, the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Kuroko and Kagami once again walked together down to the gymnasium for basketball practice. Kuroko still looked downcast, despite just leaving one of his favorite classes. They entered the change room, grabbing their things from their lockers. After Kagami had slipped on his shorts, he turned to Kuroko.

"You know, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me about it," Kagami said to him, putting his good clothes on the bench. Kuroko was still for a moment, then nodded in silent response. As Kuroko slipped off his shirt, Kagami noticed several purple bruises along his neckline and chest. Kagami was about to ask about them, but Kuroko had already slipped his gym shirt on, as if he aimed to hide the marks. Kagami decided it was a question for another time, when it suddenly hit him.

_What if Kuroko is getting bullied outside of Seirin?!_ He thought to himself, his eyes widening in realization. _I'll fucking kill them!_ With his new mindset of determination, he swore to himself he'd murder anyone who so dare as lay a finger on the small boy.

They left the change room just as all the other team members arrived, as they were always earlier than everyone else.

"I have to talk to Riko-san about something…" Kuroko mumbled as he left Kagami's side to meet Aida Riko, the team's coach, who was rolling a cart of basketballs into the gym. Kuroko had seemed so distraught lately, that Kagami decided to listen in. After checking to make sure no one could see him, he stood near the entrance of the gym, trying to catch snippets of the conversation.

"Oh, Tetsu-kun! What do you need?" Riko greeted him happily, leaning against the basketball cart. She was in her school uniform, as she always was for practice, but Kuroko couldn't help but notice that she looked a little uncomfortable.

"I need to change my home address information…" Kuroko told her, as everyone was required to whenever their personal information changed.

"Ah, alright. I didn't know you moved, Kuroko-san," Riko responded, nodding her head and reaching for a notepad in the chest pocket of her uniform.

"Ah, I didn't move, I just…they raised the rent for my apartment. I can't afford it, so I have moved back in with my parents," Kuroko explained, growing quieter and quieter with every word.

"You lived alone? How would you even pay for that without a job?" Riko asked curiously, poking her bottom lip with her pen. She could also sense something a little _off_ about Kuroko, just as Kagami had; but despite her ability to analyze anyone just by looking at them, she couldn't see through Kuroko's barrier.

"I work on the weekends when I can…" he murmured, scratching nervously at his elbow. His fingers trembled slightly as he did; he squeezed his arm tightly to keep his coach from noticing.

_He seems awfully different today…_ Riko thought to herself. _Almost like he doesn't want to be questioned about anything._ Taking the hint, she decided to drop it. If Kuroko didn't want to talk about something, then there wasn't much that could be done.

"I see. So what's your new address?" she asked, putting on a big smile, hoping it would alleviate his frayed nerves. Kuroko responded curtly with his new address as Kagami tried to fit the pieces together.

_If Kuroko's moving back in with his parents, what's he so upset for? Maybe he doesn't like them?_ He thought to himself. He would have continued that train of thought if it weren't for the rest of his teammates exiting the change rooms noisily, ready for that afternoon's practice.

"Come on, let's get to practice before Riko yells at us for taking so long," Koganei chirped, following behind everyone else.

"Technically, we were in the change room which is part of the gym, so we wouldn't be counted late anyways," Hyuuga remarked, adjusting his glasses as he led the group. The rest of the group chuckled amusedly, following him out of the boy's room. Kagami waved to them as they walked, hoping they didn't notice him earnestly listening to Kuroko and Riko.

He couldn't be sure what was ailing Kuroko, but he knew it was something deeply troubling to the poor boy. He couldn't help but feel a little sad that he could do nothing to help his dear friend, but he knew that this wasn't the end of it. If it was someone hurting Kuroko, then there was one thing he could do, and that was break both their arms over his knee. He walked into the gym with everyone else, Kuroko and Riko turning to greet them. Kuroko's eyes locked with Kagami's as he walked; perhaps for the first time that day. Something sinister was stirring within Kuroko, and Kagami was determined to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

After practice, the team was allowed to change and go home, just as usual. Nothing was different than before, except Kuroko was taking longer than he always did, sluggishly putting away basketballs and organizing his gear. _Something_ was definitely bothering him. Kagami couldn't be sure of what, but he was certain now that there was indeed something. He watched from just outside the change room as Kuroko gathered his sports bag and made his way towards him. Kagami took his chance.

"Oi, Kuroko! You wanna get something to eat?" Kagami asked him, smiling widely as if he could reflect his happiness onto the troubled boy.

"No, thanks…" Kuroko mumbled in response, looking down. "I'm not hungry."

_Not hungry? Kuroko was always starving after practice, _Kagami thought to himself, his smile fading. He suddenly noticed how thin Kuroko was, as if he hadn't eaten in a long time.

"What do you mean not hungry?! Come on, you can get one of those strawberry milkshakes you always have!" Kagami pressed further, holding up his arms and blocking Kuroko from entering the change room. "It'll be quick! You can go right home after!"

Kuroko seemed to flinch at this, pulling his bag higher onto his shoulder. "Not today, Kagami-kun…thanks anyways." He slipped past the taller man like a ghost, ducking under his outstretched arm. Kagami turned around quickly, trying to grab the elusive boy by the arm but he was already gone. Scratching his head, he grabbed his own bag. He was already changed, so he began leaving to go home.

_God dammit, Kuroko…just what's going on with you?_ Kagami thought angrily, fuming as the light, summer rain peppered his forehead. He had always wanted to protect the smaller boy; from people looking to hurt him, from him hurting himself, from everything. He couldn't help but feel lost, as he felt that there was something happening that he couldn't protect Kuroko from. He was so lost in thought that he almost plowed right into the man standing in front of him.

"H-Hey! Watch where you're going, Kagamacchi!" a voice squeaked, drawing Kagami's attention. Kise stood before him, seemingly startled as Kagami had almost flattened him.

"Kise? What are you doing here? Practice is already over for today," Kagami said to him sternly, his brow furrowing. He had never liked Kise, as he was always too cocky. They had played each other before, Kise losing miserably against the hulking brutality of Kagami Taiga; yet he still had the gall to give him an annoying nickname.

"I came to visit Kurokocchi! Is he still here?" Kise grumbled, stepping back as he saw flames brewing in Kagami's eyes.

_What does this asshole want?! He rarely comes to visit Kuroko, and even when he does, it's during practice. Does he want to be alone with him…?_ Kagami's thoughts clicked into place as he put a theoretical two and two together. _Maybe he's the cause of all his distress!_

Carefully calculating his next words, Kagami made a response. "Kuroko's still in the change room. You'll have to hurry if you wanna reach him in time," Kagami said slowly, narrowing his eyes. Kise's face lit up, sighing in relief that he hadn't missed the boy.

"Thanks, Kagamacchi! I'll see you later!" the boy yelled as he ran past the taller man, his shoes splashing in the small puddles littered around the front of the school.

_Now's my time to figure out just what's going on_, Kagami thought to himself, walking after Kise.

He went around Seirin High, taking a side entrance that was near the gymnasium. He walked as silently as possible, eventually noticing the voices drifting down the hallway.

"How have you been, Kurokocchi? It's been a while, hasn't it?" He recognized Kise's voice right away, and as he peered around the corner of the hallway, he saw Kise and Kuroko locked in conversation.

"I've been alright. Just a little busy, is all," Kuroko mumbled, not looking at the blonde man.

"That's good," Kise chuckled, but his smile had faded. "How are you doing…at home?" he asked cautiously, as if he were creeping through a minefield. Kuroko was silent. His eyes were covered by his azure hair, but Kagami could tell by the way he stood that this wasn't a question he wanted to answer. Kuroko shrugged in response, evidently not keen on saying anything.

_So it's something…at home?_ Kagami pondered, listening closer to the two's conversation.

"Things are fine at home," Kuroko mumbled quietly, still looking down. Kise didn't seem too convinced, disbelief written all over his face.

"Are you sure, Kuroko?" Kise asked softly, calling him by his actual name. He placed his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, causing the small boy to flinch under his touch. Sensing the action, Kise removed his hand.

"Things…are _fine._" Kuroko was more stern this time, his clenched fists shaking slightly. They were pressed firmly to his sides, the tension building in the air around them. Kagami was surprised at how unsettled the boy was, as he was always calm in Kagami's presence. His stomach tightened as the gravity of the situation was revealed to him; Kuroko was in serious trouble.

"Kuroko, you can stay with one of your friends, you know…" Kise murmured, trying his best not to say anything that would set the poor boy off.

"I do not want to burden anyone." Kuroko brushed off the suggestion as if it were dust on his clothes; one thing was sure, if Kuroko had set his mind on something, there was no budging him.

"Well, what if you brought a friend over? I'm sure your parents wouldn't-" he was abruptly cut off as Kuroko snapped.

"I'm _fine,_ okay?! There is _nothing_ wrong at home!" Kuroko screamed, looking into Kise's eyes with an intensity no one had seen the likes of which. "And I don't want anyone to…anyone to _see _them…" Kuroko trailed off, his sentence left incomplete. He looked as if he were about to burst into tears; but before Kise could say anything more, Kuroko had run off down the hallway, pulling his bag tightly to his shoulder.

Kise sighed, placing his palm to his forehead. He looked about as distraught as Kagami felt. After a few seconds, Kise began walking down the hallway in the direction that Kuroko had ran. Kagami turned so that his back was flat against the wall, his heart racing. He had never heard Kuroko scream like that; even when Kagami had really gotten on his nerves at times. Biting his bottom lip, he began walking out of the school, even more distraught than he had been before. But one thing was for certain; Kagami would do whatever it took to protect Kuroko from the unseen enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kuroko didn't come to school. Knowing the previous day's events, this worried Kagami immensely. He tapped his pencil aginst his note pad, his brow furrowed in irritation. _What could have caused Kuroko to stay home? He never misses a day of school..._ He pondered these things aimlessly through his 1st class, un-coincidentally getting no work done. As the bell rang, he groaned and rose from his desk, scratching his head. His stomach was beginning to hurt; a familiar sensation which rolled around whenever he was worried about Kuroko, or another one of his friends. He hated the feeling, which led him to try and kill it by eating gluttonously.

He managed to drag himself through 2 more classes, but lunch time was still far on the horizon. He decided he'd take a little break and get a sandwich from a vending machine, or a smoothie or _something_ to quell this feeling of dread. Instead of heading to 4th period, he took a detour down the hallway where all the vending machines were positioned. He let out an irritated wail as he noticed Kise leaned up against one. He looked lost in thought, just as Kagami had been all day.

"Kise, what are you doing here? Don't you have class at Kaijo?" Kagami sighed, his irritation rising as Kise was blocking his favorite vendor.

"Hm? Oh, Kagamacchi! I didn't expect to see you skipping classes, for a snack no less!" Kise laughed, stepping away from the machine.

"You still haven't answered my question," Kagami growled, clenching his fists. Now he was just plain pissed. What was this asshole doing here? Not only had he rubbed Kuroko the wrong way yesterday, but now he was back for round 2?

"Ah, yes, I came here for Kurokocchi!" he responded, not surprising Kagami in the least. Kagami could feel his temper growing red as his protective side for Kuroko started to shine through his outer shell. "Do you know if he's here today? What class is he in?"

"He's not here today." Kagami clenched his teeth in frustration; _Kise should know from yesterday that Kuroko is in no position to be bothered. Even if he wants to help the poor guy, can't he tale a goddamn hint?!_

"Ohhh? That's too bad..." Kise sounded genuinely disappointed; but underneath the disappointment, there was fear. Kagami noticed, so he decided to put aside his anger and replace it with inquisitiveness.

"Why do you want to see Kuroko?" Kagami asked, a little softer than his previous questions. He knew that Kise knew what was going on, and he wouldn't pass up the chance to find out. Kise looked down slightly, his eyes downcast and unreadable.

"I just wanted to check up on him, is all..." Kise responded. He began edging away, clearly done with the conversation. He had come looking for something and it wasn't there; now he clearly wanted to leave as quickly as possible. He turned around and began walking down the hallway.

"W-Wait, Kise!" Kagami called, taking a step forward. Kise stopped walking, but he didn't turn around.

"I have to get back to my school, as you said earlier, Kagamacchi," Kise mumbled. He seemed more distraught than a moment ago, as the gravity of Kuroko's absence took shape.

"Kise, you know what's wrong with Kuroko, don't you?" Kagami pleaded with him, softening his voice as not to startle the boy away. Kise nodded slowly, still facing away from the brute. Kagami could tell by the slump of his shoulders that Kise had something on his mind; something sad.

"It's nothing, okay? Kuroko...is fine," Kise mumbled a little louder so Kagami could hear easily. Just as Kuroko had been the day before, Kise clearly did not want to converse on the matter any further.

"Kise, he's coming to school with bruises all over him! How can you think he's fine?!" Kagami screamed, losing the cool he had been trying so hard to contain. "I _know_ you know what's going on. I just want to help him, Kise." He spoke softer now, trying his best to sympathize with the blonde haired boy.

"H...H-He..." Kise began, trembling. He knew Kuroko would kill him if he ever said a word to anyone, but at the same time he desperately wanted someone to help the azure boy. He wanted to himself, more than anything, but he couldn't find the strength to do it, and it sickened him to the core. He wanted to help Kuroko, no matter what he was going through, but Kuroko would always put on a smile for him. _"I'm fine..."_ he would say smiling; but his smile always hid something he wouldn't tell to anyone in a million years.

"Say something, Kise," Kagami urged him, as the boy had been silent as he thought. He flinched as Kagami's voice brought him back to the present, his mind focusing on his surroundings.

"I can't tell you..." Kise said quietly. He wanted to kick himself. Kuroko needed someone, but at the same time, he had forced Kise to promise not to say a thing. The last thing Kuroko wanted was people pitying him, going out of their way to help him. He had lived on his own for such a long time now, that he felt completely independent. It's not that he wanted to be hurt, he just didn't want people to help him; he had built his independence for himself over the years, and he wasn't about to give it up just because he was going through a rough patch.

"That's _bullshit_, Kise!" Kagami yelled after him as Kise ran down the hallway, his rage skyrocketing. "_You get your ass back here, or so help me_-"

"Ask the others! They might tell you what I can't!" Kise called back, his voice cracking as his emotions started to surface. Kise had always valued his friendship with Kuroko over all others. He would never do anything to turn the boys trust against him. Even if it was getting him the help that he needed.

Kagami seethed as he watched the boy slip down the hallway and out of the school. He hadn't gained any information from the coward, which made him even angrier. _I just want to know what the fuck is going on, is that too much to ask for?!_ he shrieked in his thoughts as he furiously shoved coins into the vending machine, ripping his sandwich from the machinery's clutches and storming off to class.

After lunch and a few more classes, the bell sound announcing the end of the day. Kagami had basketball practice as usual, but today he had a more important mission in mind. He strolled into the gymnasium and as usual, Aida was pulling out the cart of basketballs for the players.

"Kagami-kun, what are you doing still in your school uniform?!" she fumed as he waved at her.

"A-Ah, about that...Kuroko wasn't here today, so I'm going to take his books to his house for him," Kagami lied, hoping the intuitive coach wouldn't see through his mask. "So, I'll be missing practice today."

"Hmmmm...well, as long as you don't miss tomorrow's; and tell Kuroko that too! If he misses too many practices, I'll make the both of you do 3 times as much training," she smiled deviously, dismissing him from the practice.

Sweating bullets, the red-haired man left the gymnasium quickly, and started down the sidewalk. Hell had nothing on triple practice.

He began waking to his next destination, determined to unearth the darkness behind Kuroko's smiles. Kagami was only passionate about a few things; basketball being one of them, but he would definitely do whatever it took to free Kuroko from his demons.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone! I apologize for the late update ;-; I just got back from vacation. I assure you, I will update much more frequently now~

Kagami wearily stepped into the busy gymnasium of Shutoku High, the day's basketball training underway. Players skittered around the gym floor, their shoes squeaking as they passed the ball back and forth. It was only natural, as Shutoku was one of the Three Kings of Tokyo, and as such had to keep their image as pristine as possible. Kagami looked around, searching for a green head of hair and simultaneously trying to stay hidden. It would be disastrous if a member of Seirin was caught potentially spying on another team.

Shintaro Midorima sat on a bench off to the side, next to an enormous teddy bear dressed as a chef. He was seemingly observing his teammates in his practice, glancing down at his cell phone periodically.

"Oi, Midorima," Kagami whispered gruffly, moving to stand behind the green haired man.

"Kagami-kun? What on Earth are you doing here?" Midorima responded sternly, whipping around on the bench. His brow furrowed in realization. "You're _spying_ aren't you!"

"N-No! Not at all, I just had some questions-" Kagami sputtered, holding up his hands defensively. Midorima was having none of it.

"Kagami-kun, if you think for one second I will let this go unnoticed, you really are just as much of an imbecile as I have perceived you to be." Midorima stood up suddenly, facing the other man. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for some sort of explanation for him to discredit.

"_I'm not spying, okay?!_ I just have something I need to ask you about!" Kagami murmured, loud enough for just Midorima to hear.

"It couldn't wait until after practice, you petulant fool?" Midorima sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned back around, sitting on the bench once again. He returned to fiddling with his cell phone.

Kagami bent down so he was level with Midorima. "It's about Kuroko," he whispered, looking around nervously at the judgeful eyes resting on him.

Midorima stopped playing with his cell phone. He looked down for a moment, before nodding and standing up again. Kagami sighed in relief as the other man stepped over the wooden bench, leading him outside. His aura had suddenly changed from one of annoyance to just plain sullen. Kagami's relief turned sour as, once again, his worry for Kuroko skyrocketed.

"What do you need to know?" Midorima asked sternly once they were outside.

"What's going on with Kuroko?" Kagami responded immediately. He was tired of fighting for responses from people. He wanted answers.

"You'll have to be more specific, you ignoramus," Midorima spat, looking away from the other man.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Midorima, now out with it," Kagami hissed. The other man turned to face him, his eyes widening as he saw the fire burning behind Kagami's.

Midorima closed his eyes a moment, pushing his glasses up his nose with bandaged fingers. "Kuroko's private business is none of yours," he responded curtly, although Kagami could see he was slightly trembling; whether it was from the cold, or the conversation.

"Not when it involves him getting hurt." Kagami's fire had been doused some. Now his eyes just looked sad. Seeing this, Midorima sighed, shaking his head.

"Why don't you talk to Kuroko about it then?" Midorima responded softly.

"He won't say anything about it. _Whatever_ it is...Kise won't either. Please, Midorima, I just want to help him," Kagami pleaded with the green haired man, taking a tone he rarely took with the intellectual.

Midorima was silent for a moment, before looking away absently. "Kuroko used to come to school with bruises all over him while he was in The Generation of Miracles. No one really noticed them, as he would evade questioning and hide them well. But then it wasn't just the bruises..." Midorima began to explain, although his voice seemed to grow softer and softer. "He would have burns on his arms, or a black eye. Busted lips, even. Sometimes he'd miss days of school. Those ones were a little harder to hide. Everyone noticed eventually."

"And...?" Kagami pressed attentively. He was glad that he was finally getting some information on the subject, but at the same time, the pit of worry in his stomach was growing steadily.

"Well, we started to worry. He was our friend, a member of the team. He wouldn't say anything though, so Aomine made the executive decision to follow him home. We...we just wanted to make sure it wasn't someone bullying him, or something like that." Midorima's eyes were hidden by his hair as he looked at the ground. "Me, Kise and Aomine followed him one night after practice. It had gone on longer than expected, so the sun was already down by the time we left. We followed him closely, staying out of sight and earshot. Then we got to his house..."

Kagami was silent as Midorima pressed his lips together.

"What next, Midorima?" Kagami whsipered softly. The other man flinched, then began trembling. "He...he b-broke a bottle over his head..." Midorima clenched his teeth together, wrapping his arms around him. "I can still hear the sound of it shattering today...and...and the way Kuroko just _crumpled_, it..."

"Who? Who hit him...?!" Kagami asked breathlessly, almost able to hear the sound himself. Midorima looked up at him suddenly, meeting his eyes with frightened ones.

"His dad...it was his dad..." he breathed, growing uncharacteristically hysterical. "T-Then he just..._yanked_ him into the house by his hair...he just...he..." Midorima closed his lips tightly, shaking heavily. "We watched on in horror...we just wanted to make sure he was okay, we didn't...we didn't _know_..."

Kagami placed a hand on Midorima's shoulder, startling him out of his explanation. He jerked away from his touch, taking a deep breath. He pushed his glasses up once again. "We confronted him on it the next day. He was furious, needless to say...but he was also scared. He couldn't leave his house, he had no where to stay...so we all pooled our money together. We gave it to him, and told him to rent an apartment near his school next year. Then, he'd be old enough to live independently.

"Things were okay. Kuroko didn't come to school with bruises anymore. He was a lot happier too..." Midorima murmured, his eyes trailing around; anywhere but Kagami's eyes. "He got a job, too. He'd work part time at various places, to keep paying for the apartment. Recently, though, Kuroko was fired from his job because he couldn't be very flexible with his schedule. We'd help him out when we could, but now...there's a new law being passed in Japan...where if you are able to, you have to live with a parent or guardian until you're 18. It didn't seem like a big deal to others, but as soon as we all heard about it, our thoughts instantly turned to Kuroko." Midorima swallowed, his eyes looking at the ground again. "The next day, we all stopped by Seirin to check on him."

"And...?" Kagami whispered. He didn't want to say anything, because he knew his voice would tremble. He felt as if his world was crashing down around him. He never would have guessed something so horrible was happening to innocent sweet Kuroko.

"He had bruises all over him..." Midorima whispered. "He fought against us, but Aomine grabbed him and lifted his sleeves. There were bruises everywhere...absolutely everywhere..." Midorima muttered, lost in thought.

Kagami swallowed, his mind clouded with a flurry of thoughts. He could easily punch a bully's lights out, but Kuroko's own parents were a different story. "What about his mother?" Kagami asked wearily.

"We don't know much about his mother...but we think she verbally abuses him. After his dad hit him, we heard a lady screaming insults, and things like "You're late!" and the such..." Midorima cleared his throat. He pushed his glasses up again. "Anyways, that's all I have to say on the matter. If you want to ask the others, go ahead, although I'm sure Aomine will punch you halfway down the block." Midorima composed himself, then looked Kagami in the eye. "Be careful where you tread, Kagami. You can't act on impulse with something as delicate as this."

With that, Midorima breezed past him, and returned to the gymnasium. Kagami stood there motionless for a moment, before clenching his fists. _There's nothing delicate about this, Midorima...someone is hurting Kuroko; and I swear to God, I am going to hurt them back._


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami lay in bed that night, his arms propped behind his head and the ceiling looming above him. He had tried countless times, but it seemed this night he would see all hours of the clock. He was never one for insomnia, as he burnt tons of energy playing basketball and exercising. Despite this, he could not bring himself to sleep; and he knew exactly why.

_How could I have not realized this was happening to Kuroko..._he thought to himself painfully. _He's my best friend yet I stood idly by while he was getting fuckin' beaten._

He turned over on his side, staring at the wall instead. He could see the alarm clock resting on his night stand. 3:09AM. He sighed and closed his eyes once more, but he still could not feel the familiar fingers of sleep pulling at his thoughts. Instead, images of Kuroko beaten and bloodied flashed behind his eyelids, his choked wails ringing in his ears. He tried to open his eyes, to look away and forget the images but they still came, staining his retinas with the red of Kuroko's blood. He could see his friend crippled and on the ground, shielding his head from the attacker but he was still beaten and kicked, his attacker showing not a speck of mercy.

Kagami's eyes flew open suddenly as he gasped, panting and sweating in his tangled bed sheets. He rubbed at his eyes to see it was now 4AM. He had been asleep, dreaming; although it was more of a nightmare. He left his bed and stumbled into the washroom, his mind still buzzing with the horrendous images. He turned on the light and saw his ashen face in the mirror; his eyes were bloodshot, his hair pasted to his forehead with sweat. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily, to see his hands were trembling. He braced himself against the sink, breathing heavily as he tried to wash the nightmare from his mind.

Kagami stumbled onto the grounds of Seirin high, his vision blurred from lack of sleep. He had had a light breakfast of toast and an egg, but he couldn't even finish for he felt sick. He narrowed his eyes, trying to clear his vision when he saw the familiar blue head of a boy he knew all too well. Before he could register what he was doing, he was running towards the small boy, shouting his name.

"Oi, Kuroko!" he shouted, catching up to the azure boy who had turned to see him. Kagami stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on Kuroko's neck, where a collection of dark bruises had formed. Upon closer inspection, they almost formed a hand-shape. Kagami had forgotten what he was about to say to the boy. Instead he reached a hand out to his neck, images flashing in his head of Kuroko being choked. Kuroko recoiled in surprise, pulling the collar of his uniform upwards to cover the marks. He looked down sheepishly, backing away from the taller boy.

"Kuroko..." Kagami breathed, his heart beating painfully in his chest. He was about to move towards the boy, but his world was startling unsettled as someone grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms back. Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise as Kagami turned to see who his assailant was.

"Oi, Taiga. The fuck do you think you're doing?" Aomine towered behind him, his arms gripping Kagami tightly under his. His face was hard and stern, as if it had been carved in stone by a very angry sculptor.

"A-Aomine-kun?" Kuroko breathed in surprise. His eyes widened further as he saw Kise and Midorima appear behind the huge navy-blue boy. Their faces were downcast and ashen, as if they were saddened to be there.

"Aomine, come on. We didn't come here to start a conflict," Midorima said, adjusting his glasses to his forehead.

"Hey, you're the one who told this asshole everything," Aomine snapped. Midorima flinched back at his words as Kuroko's face twisted in surprise.

"Midorima-kun, you-?!" he gasped, his eyes flicking from one face to the other. Midorima looked down sadly, then nodded once in response.

"Nnn..." Kuroko murmured, his lips trembling. Kagami looked up to meet the blue haired boy's eyes, which were full of fear. He looked so defensive and afraid, like a wounded animal; cornered and helpless.

"Kuroko, it's not his fault, okay?! I- I pressured him to tell me, you can't just keep this all to yourself-" Kagami began sputtering, to try and salvage whatever remnants of the trust between them remained; but Kuroko wouldn't even hear him out. He turned and ran away from the school, towards the public outdoor basketball courts.

"Kise." Aomine uttered the command, and Kise nodded, running after the boy. As Kise's legs were much longer than Kuroko's he caught up to him within moments, grabbing him from behind. Aomine released Kagami from his powerful grasp, nodding to Midorima. They both began walking towards Kise and Kuroko's struggle, determination emitting from their every step. Kagami didn't even want to fight. He had no energy left. He simply trailed after them.

"N-No! Let me go, Kise-kun! Let me go!" Kuroko screamed in defiance, struggling with every bit of his might. He yelped in pain occasionally as bruises on his chest were pressed and cuts along his arms were re-opened. Eventually, his energy was spent and he slumped in Kise's grasp; a defeated man.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise whispered as Kuroko slumped down to the ground, his lip quivering. The rest of them joined the two, their movements gentle and slow as if they did not want to spook the poor boy.

"Come on, Kuroko," Aomine said to him softly, reaching out his hand. Kuroko looked up at him, tears dotting his cheeks. They were still slightly bruised, but the bruises had faded to a distant green and were barely visible. Kuroko sniffed sadly, wiping at his nose with his sleeve before slowly reaching up and grabbing Aomine's hand.

Aomine pulled him to his feet, patting him on the back gently. He was surprisingly soft and friendly today, which drastically deviated from his obnoxious, boastful usual self. Kagami walked up to Kuroko slowly, then placed a hand on the azure boy's shoulder. Kuroko flinched slightly at the gesture, then looked at Kagami's hand as if he had forgotten Kagami even had the things. Kagami squeezed reassuringly yet softly, for fear that Kuroko might be wounded there. Kuroko looked down sadly, but did not brush the boy's gesture off. Kagami sighed in relief.

Aomine led the short, frail boy towards the basketball courts as everyone followed. Class had started 5 minutes ago, so the courts were devoid of life. Kagami looked to Midorima and Kise as they walked. Both were looking down sadly, as if they were ashamed to cause Kuroko such stress, yet they knew it needed to be done. Kagami could also see the dark circles under their eyes, ones that matched his own. They had all been so worried for Kuroko, yet the boy had kept all his struggles and conflicts to himself. Kagami clenched his fists in anger. He was ashamed that he had let something like this happen for so long.

They all walked out on the wide, cement basketball court. The sky was muddled with clouds, sending a chill through the teenagers as leaves skittered by in the breeze. Aomine led Kuroko towards one of the benches lining the court, his hand still firmly pressed to Kuroko's back as if to keep him from running. Kuroko sat down on the cold, wooden bench, his gaze firmly directed downwards. The rest of the group crowded around him, looking down at the poor, sad boy as if they didn't know what to say. Kagami could bare the silence no longer.

"Kuroko, this has to stop," he said softly, his fists un-clenching as the rage left him. Kuroko only kept looking down, as if to avoid the conversation completely. "Kuroko, _look at me_."

"What am I supposed to do?" Kuroko mumbled sadly, bringing his knees together. "I have to live with them...and I'm not strong enough to...to..."

"It's not like you have to fight back, Kuroko, but there are ways to make it stop," Midorima chimed in, worrying at the bandages on his fingers.

"But I can't!" Kuroko's sudden outburst startled the group, yet they remained where they stood. "I don't have any other relatives and I can't burden a friend, I just...I..." Kuroko trailed off, still looking down. Tears began forming in his eyes. "I don't know what to do..."

The others remained silent, unsure of how to respond. Kise looked as if he wanted to touch the poor boy, his hand hesitantly outstretched, but Kuroko flinched whenever he moved closer. Aomine brought a hand up to his face, bracing it against his forehead as if he were getting a headache. "Kuroko, how many times have I told you, it's alright to stay with a friend under _these circumstances_-" Aomine began, but Kuroko cut him off.

"For how long?! Until the end of high-school?! I can't do that! I can't stay with a friend for the years I have left! I can't!" Kuroko shouted up at the tan boy, tears streaming down his face. His small frame shook with anger as he screamed, as if he were forcing the words out. He seemed to calm down after getting it out of his system, although his shoulders still trembled.

"Kurokocchi, it's alright! We'll figure it out!" Kise responded, his voice friendly and inviting, although he looked as if he'd break down and start sobbing any minute. Kuroko simply shook his head as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair, breathing heavily as he did so.

"It's okay, you guys, I...I can handle it until school is done, okay? Then I- I'll be able to move out, and-" Kuroko began explaining, but Kagami could no longer hold back the fire that had been burning within him from the moment he had seen that first bruise on his dear friend.

"God **DAMMIT** Kuroko!" he screamed at the small boy. Everyone turned to look at him, even the boy he was yelling at. Their faces were nothing but surprised, except Aomine's was twisting with rage, as if to say _don't you dare_; but Kagami persisted. "Why do you think we're here today?! Because we're worried about you, and because we're your friends and we want to _help you!_ So don't bullshit me Kuroko and say you don't want to burden us, because I swear to _fucking god_ if you keep putting up with the shit happening to you just because you "don't want to burden us" then I'm going to fucking remove you from that house by force, do you understand me?!"

Everyone was silent. The only sound was the clinking of the gate to the court and the soft rustle of leaves on the ground. Kuroko had stopped crying, and was looking up at Kagami in surprise; as was everyone else. Kagami merely stood there with his mouth shut, his eyes widening. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, why did I just say that-_ but his line of thinking was interrupted.

"I...I know you all care about me, but...I just couldn't...I mean..." Kuroko mumbled incoherently, taken aback by Kagami's outburst. He looked down at his hands as he thought of what to say. "Um...er..."

"Kuroko, it's okay. I know that if living with one of us would keep you from getting treated the way you do, I for one would enjoy every second of keeping you away from your parents," Kise murmured softly, smiling softly at the shivering boy.

"As would I," Midorima added in, crossing his arms and softening his gaze as he looked down at Kuroko.

"Yeah, same here," Aomine responded, smiling devilishly.

"And you know I would never feel burdened if you lived with me," Kagami finished, having cooled down quite a bit from his outburst. Kuroko looked upwards, his cheeks blushing slightly. He met each of their eyes, and lastly his eyes connected with Kagami's. The tall red-haired boy smiled at him; something he felt he hadn't done in a while. Kuroko hesitantly looked down again, his back quivering as he began sobbing into his hands. Kagami laughed as he sat down next to the boy, placing an arm around his shaking frame. The rest of them sat down too, smiling and offering reassuring phrases. Kuroko had cried harder that day than he ever had in front of the group; but this time, it was out of happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagami-Kun, I'm fine on the couch you know..." Kuroko mumbled bashfully, holding his duffel bag in front of him.

"That couch is older than this house, the springs'll impale you in your sleep," Kagami chuckled as he set up a sleeping mat inside the small bedroom. Kagami lived in a small apartment near Seirin School, so it was most convenient for Kuroko to stay with him. Aside from having to share the apartment with his step-father who was out at work 80% of the time, Kagami had the place to himself. Despite that, the apartment was still very small, so the only place to sleep for Kuroko would be Kagami's room.

Kuroko looked down worriedly, feeling as if he were putting the boy out of his room. Noticing the gesture, Kagami patted the small boy on the head. He flinched away at first, but accepted the gesture.

"Don't worry about it, Kuroko, I'm the one who suggested you stay here anyways. Only girls need lots of space, for their makeup and clothes and whatever. Men like us, we just need a bed," Kagami laughed, standing up straight. Kuroko giggled as well, taking in the room's appearance. It was very small at first, but seemed to feel more and more open the longer you stayed inside. There was a single closet and a desk with papers strewn on top of it, as well as a small rack for shoes in the corner. There was a poster of an American basketball player on the wall, as well as what looked to be clothes hastily tucked away in corners as if Kagami had had only moments to tidy up.

"Thank you for letting me stay..." Kuroko mumbled, looking down again. Kagami nodded in response as he finished setting up Kuroko's mat. It was on the floor, right next to Kagami's bed which was tucked against the wall, the reddish bed sheet pattern fitting in with the room's color scheme.

"Here, I'll make some space in the closet for your clothes," Kagami chirped, moving towards the set of pull-away doors.

"No, that's quite alright..." Kuroko protested, but Kagami was already shuffling hangers around and hastily picking up clothes on the floor of the closet to hide the untidiness of his room from Kuroko. "There we go! You can have the right side, I'll have the left." Kagami beamed with his hands on his hips, smiling from his sense of productivity.

Kuroko stared blankly for a moment, surprised by the sudden hospitality before nodding and unzipping his duffel bag. He began pulling clothes out of the top, sliding them onto the white hangers of Kagami's closet. As he moved, he was caught by the overwhelming smell of Kagami emanating from the small space. He stopped for a moment, taking in the familiar scent before realizing what he was doing was ridiculous and that he should get back to hanging his clothes. His cheeks reddened bashfully as he finished.

"Alright, let's see...what to make for dinner..." Kagami pondered thoughtfully. Seeing his chance to possibly repay Kagami for his hospitality, Kuroko piped up.

"I could cook dinner!" he responded excitedly, turning to the red-haired man. He blinked in surprise for a moment before scratching the back of his head and chuckling.

"Nah, that's alright Kuroko, I can make it-" but he was cut off abruptly.

"I-I'm staying in your house, and eating your food, so the least I could do is cook it..." Kuroko retaliated, trailing off. He looked down nervously, picking at his nails. He desperately wanted to repay Kagami in some way, but the fire had gone out of him as he remembered that he didn't know how to cook.

"H-Hey, we can do it together, how about that?" Kagami stuttered hastily, sensing the small boy's discomfort. Kuroko raised his head a little, his eyes lighting up once more. He nodded hurriedly, glad that he could at least help with dinner. Kagami smiled in relief. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Kuroko distress after where he had been living before. His home was supposed to be a safe place for the blue-haired fellow. He still shuddered when he saw faded scars on the boy, and his heart felt like breaking when Kuroko would flinch away from his touch; but he knew things were going to get better for him, which lit a fire in his belly like no other. He couldn't wait to see him smile again.

They watched TV in the living room for a bit on the painfully uncomfortable couch, and as the evening went on, it was time to begin preparing supper.

"My step-dad won't be home until Tuesday evening, so we just have to make enough for 2 tonight," Kagami chattered as he grabbed a large pot from a drawer under the stove. Kagami's kitchen was very small along with the rest of the apartment, and it connected to the living room. There was a stove and a sink, and everything that a proper kitchen needed, except for the space. Then again, Kagami was never one for having lots of space. "What do you feel like for supper?"

"Well, um...I'm not sure, anything is good," Kuroko responded meekly, opening the pantry. There was a plethora of different cans and pasta noodles, as well as some spices and a few bags of chips.

"Sorry, there's not much in there. Usually I'll buy groceries every Friday or something, but last Friday I had to work overtime so I wasn't able to get anything," Kagami responded apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh? Where do you work, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked curiously, turning to face him.

"Usually at that supermarket a few blocks away, but only on Friday evenings. I get discounts on groceries and I can buy them on my way out of work," Kagami explained, grinning and opening the fridge. He grabbed out a large jar of pasta sauce and plucked some browning celery out of the top drawer. "Ooh, how about spaghetti?"

"Sure, that sounds good," said Kuroko, making his way around Kagami to the cutting board. As the kitchen space was only meant for one, whenever the two moved they'd often bump or rub against each other. Kagami was especially clumsy with the new presence in the kitchen as he was used to only cooking alone.

"Here, Kuroko, why don't you start dicing this celery? Ooh, I think there's an orange pepper in the fridge too," Kagami chirped, handing the celery to Kuroko. "Hey, there's an apron in the pantry if you want one."

As Kagami fiddled around in the fridge, Kuroko moved around him gingerly to get to the pantry. He brushed against the taller man's side as he moved, a sudden alertness sparking in his brain. He could feel warmth coming off the man in sheets, and once again he was caught up in the scent of Kagami which permeated the entire apartment. Kagami straightened as he found what he had been looking for, snapping Kuroko back to the present. "Here, dice this too while I get the sauce and the noodles started," Kagami said, handing the pepper to Kuroko. He took the vegetable sheepishly, retrieving the apron from the pantry.

For the next 20 minutes, the kitchen was bathed in the sharp scent of pasta sauce and diced vegetables as the two men worked in unison. Kuroko was a little nervous at first with the knife, but alongside Kagami's gentle assistance, he got the hang of it. Afterwards, they ate together at the kitchen table, the soft voices of the TV serenading their meal.

"Sorry it's so hot in here, the air conditioning is broken. It's supposed to be getting fixed next week, I think," Kagami piped up, noticing the thin sheen of sweat on Kuroko's forehead. "I usually open the windows up when I'm cooking."

"At least you won't be cold at night," Kuroko responded, twirling his fork around in his spaghetti absentmindedly.

"Well, not in the summer, at least," Kagami mumbled, eating another mouthfull of noodles. He stopped eating for a moment, looking down at his supper. Kuroko looked up curiously. "It's nice, you know, eating with someone for once," he said quietly. "Most nights I cook for myself and eat alone."

Kuroko was quiet for a moment before responding. "Well, as long as I'm staying here, I'll cook and eat with you...so you don't have to do them alone..." he said sheepishly, growing quieter with every word. Nevertheless, Kagami grinned and went back to eating his spaghetti.

"Thanks, Kuroko."

Afterwards, they cleaned up and washed all the dishes, the scent of dinner still lingering in the apartment even when Kagami opened a few windows. After watching more TV and doing a bit of homework together, it was time for bed. Kuroko lay silently under the covers of his sleeping mat as Kagami stepped over him to get into bed. He was in his boxers and a T-Shirt, just as Kuroko was. Kuroko couldn't help but stare at the silhouette of his body as he climbed into bed, the sound of shuffling blankets and breath comforting him. Kuroko couldn't remember the last time he had slept in the same room with someone. He had never had sleep-overs with his friends when he was a child, and when he had been living in an apartment by himself, he never invited anyone over. They both lay in bed, Kuroko listening to Kagami's steady breathing and Kagami relaxing with his arms behind his head. Kuroko felt immense comfort, merely knowing the other man was nearby.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko whispered softly, turning in his mat. For a moment, he feared Kagami was already asleep or hadn't heard him, but a soft, sleepy voice responded.

"No problem, Kuroko. Good night." Kuroko once again heard the shuffling of sheets as Kagami moved around, then heard him sigh as he got into a comfortable position. He could hear the soft ticking of Kagami's alarm clock, and leaves rustling around outside. He lay still as he listened to the other man's breathing, and for once, he felt truly safe and comfortable. He never wanted this feeling to leave.

"Good night, Kagami-kun."


End file.
